


Love Bite

by servantofclio



Series: Maeve Surana [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bite

Zevran clicked his tongue while examining the bruises mottling Surana’s pale back. “Such a sight, my dear. You must take better care.”

“I’m just not used to fighting with a blade yet,” she said. “I’ll learn.”

“Indeed, and if I can assist you in that endeavor…”

She laughed a little. “Tomorrow.”

“Excellent.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “In the meantime, how fortunate for you that I have an excellent balm for such aches.”

“Fortunate, indeed,” she said.

She held still as he smoothed the salve over her bruised and strained muscles, working gently. She also shivered from time to time, and Zevran smiled, though she could not see. He kissed the back of her neck, just to see the subtle tension as she reacted. “Better, my dear?” he inquired, close enough that she could feel his breath. Proximity afforded him a most pleasant view, too, as he peered over her shoulder at her lovely breasts. 

“Much,” she said, with a little catch in her voice.

“And do you have any further need for my services, my dear Warden?”

“Hmmm,” she said, teasing now. “Let me think.”

He slid his hands down her back to her hips, to give her something to think about, and nipped at the join of her neck and shoulder.

She gasped at that. Her head tilted to the side in invitation, so he set his teeth to her shoulder again. A most promising turn to the evening.


End file.
